Mark Willis
Mark willis Mark Willis is a one star General for the galactic republic. He is also the second in command of the Delta Legion. Biography Mark was born into a poor family on alderran. When he was only six a group of sith Acolytes from a sith cult invaded and murdered everybody in his village, including his parents. Mark became angered and picked up a rusty combat knife and struck one of the acolytes in the neck. Luckily he was able to hide before the other Acolytes could see him. He lived alone in his village for six more years surviving off of the wilderness around him. Finally when he was twelve he sneeked into a trading post a few miles from his village and boarded a cargo ship on its way to Coruscant. Since the ship made so many stops it took a year for the ship to finally make it to coruscant. He ran off to the nearest recruitment center and enrolled in the republic army. Mark was only 13 at the time but he was quite tall and mature for his age so he was able to succsefully lie about his age and get into the army. For the next 2 years he was an average soilder. He climbed through the ranks quickly and made it up to being a sergeant. But one day him and a large Legion of troops were inspecting a planet where it was reported that rebels were killing innoconts in a republic colony. He was marching in the middle of the group when suddenly the commanding general was shot by a sniper and died instantly. Then a large army of rebels came out of the bushes and ambushed him and the rest of the Legion. Everybody was dying and the troops were scrambling around since they had no orders. Mark then screamed for the troops to retreat and supprisingly they responed to what he said and followed his order. Once they retreated they all agreed that mark should be the one to command them once they attack the rebels. Mark commanded small dispacthments to slowley eliminate the rebel troops. It was working well until mark heard information that the rebels had placed a anti-matter bomb in the city on that planet to attract the attention of the republic. Without haste mark hopped on his speeder and went to the location of the bomb. It took him hours, and he knew that he would probably fail while doing so but he still tried to disarm it. Finally mark heard a "click" from the bomb and he knew he disarmed it. After a week the rebels finally surrendered and mark was taken back to coruscant to be awarded for his bravery. What he didint know is that the Legion that he commanded all voted for him to be the general to replace the one that had fallen at the battle. THIS IS A WORK IN PROGRESS, MORE WILL BE COMING SOON Category:Trooper Category:Human Category:Delta Legion Category:Delta Category:Blaster Category:Alderaan Native Category:Soldier Category:Click Hearer Category:Legionarre Category:General Category:1-Star Category:One Star Category:Work Category:In Category:Progress Category:Work in Category:Work Progress Category:In Progress Category:Work in Progress Category:Legion Commander Category:Poster Category:Officer Category:Acolyte Invadee Category:Loner Category:Villager Category:2nd in Command Category:13 yr old Category:Sniper Shotee Category:Invadee Category:Sith Hater Category:Sneaker Category:Trading post Sneaker-to Category:Mature Category:Tall Category:Delta V Category:Cult Invadee Category:Cargo Boarder Category:Boarder Category:Cargo Category:Average Category:Sergent Category:Innocent Saver